Camper shells are designed with outward opening doors held in place by locking mechanisms comprising a pair of horizontally shiftable arms which interfit with keepers in the shell wall beyond the door. The arm movement between latched and unlatched positions is controlled by an angularly displaceable inner housing which carries latch ears coupled to the inner ends of the arms and which by rotation on its axis shifts the arms into and out of keeper engagement. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,018, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, a camper latch is disclosed having an inner and an outer housing, a shaft, a handle for rotating the shaft and in turn rotating the inner housing to actuate the latch arms. The inner housing was rotatable 90 degrees with the shaft locked to permit opening the camper shell door from within. Inner housing rotation was by application of angular force to an inside handle fixed to the inner housing.